1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable container for disposing of used oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for mats have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,072 to Benham teaches the ornamental design for an engine fluid absorbing pad.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,734 to Paskwietz et al. teaches the ornamental design for a multi-purpose mat.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,491 to Gatsos teaches a drip mat for use beneath an automobile to absorb and hold grease and oil drippings comprising a substantially rectangular body portion of a size adapted to fit beneath an automobile, said body portion being multi-ply and laminated and having a top perforated layer of substantially smooth fibrous material, an intermediate layer of corrugated fibrous material, a lower layer of imperforate fibrous material and a bottom coating of grease and oil impervious plastics material, said body portion being scored transversely near its longitudinal center to facilitate folding of two half sections thereof upon each other for storage, said body portion being slit through all plies thereof at plural spaced regions along its longitudinal edges to form initially flat foldable sections hinged to the body portion and foldable downwardly therefrom and also foldable in vertical planes beneath the body portion and inwardly of the longitudinal edges thereof to form integral supporting feet thereon, said folded feet having upstanding foldable locking tabs and said body portion having through slots near and inwardly of said slits adapted to receive said tabs prior to the folding thereof, whereby said tabs upon being folded overlie the top face of said body portion and lock said feet in folded erected positions.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for mats have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a disposable container for disposing of used oil that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a disposable container for disposing of used oil that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a disposable container for disposing of used oil that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a disposable container for disposing of used oil. The container includes a housing, tin foil, an oil absorbent material, and a filter. The housing is made from cardboard and has a substantially open top and an interior. The tin foil lines the interior of the housing and prevents the used oil poured into the housing from leaking therethrough, so as to form therewith, an oil-proofed housing. The oil absorbent material fills the interior of the oil-proofed housing and absorbs the used oil poured thereon. The filter is sandwiched between the oil absorbent material and the substantially open top of the housing and filters particles in the used oil as the used oil is poured through the substantially open top of the housing.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.